<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more by mustaengs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591432">more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustaengs/pseuds/mustaengs'>mustaengs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Here U Are (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist and Muse, Doggy Style, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, alternative universe, artist!li huan, fuck buddies, muse!yu yang, trying out new positions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustaengs/pseuds/mustaengs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>li huan and yu yang have been in an artist/muse relationship for a while now. for the outside world, that is. inside the walls of li huan’s workspace just happens to include more movement than just the spinning platform yu yang models on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first big bl/yaoi fanfic piece. hope u enjoy!!</p><p>https://ko-fi.com/mustaengs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>adorned with the morning sun, li huan is drawing the outlines for his next masterpiece. with a body as pretty as yu yang’s in front of him he can only succeed.</p><p>the way the shadows are working for him and how quickly they’re disappearing too, makes the urge to finish the sketch faster before moving onto the bigger picture.</p><p>li huan, trying his hardest to stay focused following yu yang’s body lines, keeps getting distracted by those same lines.</p><p>he swallows loudly and it doesn’t quite go unnoticed by yu yang. while li huan is trying to concentrate, with his tongue poking through his lips and a frown lining up on his forehead, yu yang smirks, trailing his eyes over the artist’s face.</p><p>purposefully, he gracefully drifts one of his hands from the spot it was leaning on on his body, to tease his watcher. he continues to stare at the artist at work, tapping his hand on his collar bone, his chest, his lower abdomen and finally his inner thigh. and leaves it there to rest.</p><p>he can feel a set of eyes on him.</p><p>burning.</p><p>yu yang smirks again.</p><p>“you like that?”</p><p>li huan looks up, caught, like a deer in headlights.</p><p>yu yang sees the familiar features of a suppressed thought in li huan’s eyes and he can’t stop staring himself. there is something in the way li huan’s hooded eyes are aimed at yu yang that is so mesmerizing, yu yang can feel his insides melt.</p><p>he wants to be touched by li huan. and quick. so bad.</p><p>so, he leaves his platform.</p><p>li huan doesn’t question him. moments like these happened more often than just this time.</p><p>in his defenseless and exposed clad body, he struts over towards his goal.</p><p>carefully, li huan moves his pencils and other utensils to the side, making room for yu yang.</p><p>he knows exactly what is about to happen. his eyes aren’t leaving yu yang’s body.</p><p>they have changed, yu yang can see that very clearly when he gets closer. from the soft glance they were holding while sketching, having morphed into that lustful stare yu yang got addicted to after seeing it for the first time back when the two of them first crossed the line.</p><p>“is this seat taken?” yu yang asks him, staring not at li huan’s face, but his lap this time. there is a clear bulge growing and yu yang wants to lick his lips at the sight of it.</p><p>without waiting for an answer, mainly because li huan is waiting too long for yu yang’s liking, he takes the lead into his own hands and takes his rightful place.</p><p>he whimpers at the feeling of li huan’s now apparent bulge against his own naked bottom.</p><p>“were you this excited already?”</p><p>li huan doesn’t answer and yu yang already knows the answer. he’s making sure to put his legs on either side of li huan’s body, grinding down slowly and feeling very comfortable in doing so. he is feeling his own dick twitch in excitement and is honestly surprised that he hasn’t started to get an erection at the sight of li huan’s state yet.</p><p>li huan’s arms are still hanging to the sides of his body, biting his lip to warn himself not to touch yu yang too soon.</p><p>he has learned, yu yang notices.</p><p>li huan’s… friend is growing very much now, and yu yang can feel the twitch in his own dick. yu yang, butt naked, can feel the twitch resonating through his own ass. he hisses into the air, pressing down on his target.</p><p>moaning, yu yang doesn’t stop grinding down, forcing himself down on li huan a little harder than they’re used to.</p><p>finally, li huan is raising his arms to touch yu yang’s bottom legs, caressing them with his thumb, rubbing up and down.</p><p>yu yang leans into li huan’s shoulder, riding his lap. “you can touch a little higher, if you’d like that,” he moans softly into li huan’s ear. “i know you want it.”</p><p>he hears li huan’s breathing hitch a little, but hesitantly he is moving his hands up higher along yu yang’s legs.</p><p>“that’s it.”</p><p>yu yang whimpers as he feels li huan’s hands rise up higher and higher, closer to his thighs. his heartbeat is picking up, followed by his breathing.</p><p>slowly, li huan moves his hands towards yu yang’s yet untouched dick, the latter crying out at the cold touch of his fingers that he has been longing for ever since he got undressed in front of li huan for today’s work.</p><p>softly and carefully, li huan is starting to touch him, rougher than the first time they ever connected their bodies. he is beginning to stroke his hand up and down, rough but still careful.</p><p>yu yang can’t deny that he’s enjoying every second of it.</p><p>the long and soft strokes, followed by rougher and shorter ones are making yu yang moan loudly now. his moans are turning into pants and he can feel the temperature rising. li huan’s chest is heavily rising up and down to the beat of yu yang’s breaths.</p><p>yu yang releases a whiny moan that evenly surprised the two of them. li huan seems to be the first one to get out of his shock and is taking advantage of the moment. without hesitating, he moves his hand around yu yang’s body and presses his index finger against his asshole, to which yu yang groans loudly.</p><p>“li huan! you dirty boy,” he comments, his breathing unsteady. li huan is working his finger inside, but is struggling.</p><p>yu yang hears him mumble something but he can’t make anything out of it.</p><p>“what was that?”</p><p>“this isn’t working.” li huan’s low grumble makes yu yang’s insides do a flip — which is literally what li huan is doing to yu yang next after picking him up, walking over to the platform yu yang was standing on previously and putting him on all fours.</p><p>then he does the unthinkable and yu yang can’t stop wondering where he learned all of this: after putting yu yang on all fours, he can feel short breaths down on his ass, indicating that li huan’s face is close to his hole. shivers run down yu yang’s spine, right as li huan licked his asshole for the first time ever.</p><p>as a reaction, yu yang arches his back and gasps really loudly. “li huan, where did you learn that?!”</p><p>the person in question, however, does not reply. instead, he continues working his tongue around inside.</p><p>whimpering, yu yang is trying his hardest to keep his breathing in tact. for the first time ever he’s losing his control on that particular part. but li huan just keeps on doing his thing, working his tongue around, making yu yang go crazy from the inside and outside.</p><p>yu yang keeps on moaning li huan’s name, who’s really driving him close to an orgasm. “ah, li— li huan, ea…sy—ah! ah, uh, oh, i’m— i’m— so close— help, ah— hey!” and just like that, li huan stops, right before yu yang is able to come.</p><p>li huan, though, doesn’t speak a word and flips yu yang back around, his butt bouncing off the floor. li huan’s eyes are stuck on yu yang’s dick that just can’t stop twitching. his breathing is becoming heavier and yu yang is living for every moment at the sight in front of him. li huan’s disheveled face is something yu yang could never get enough of.</p><p>knowing where they are and seeing that li huan isn’t making any move yt, yu yang decides to take advantage of the moment. as he walks over to the button that will turn on the platform that it’s slowly twirling, he can see that li huan is raging with lust in his eyes, his hand slowly moving to his own dick. yu yang’s heart skips a beat —<em> is li huan finally going to do what he’s been wanting him to do for such a long time? is li huan finally going to masturbate right in front of him?</em></p><p>li huan steps off the platform to make place for yu yang, as he also feels like he knows what yu yang is planning on doing. loudly breathing out, yu yang dances his body around the turning platform, into a comfortable position. his body is on full exposure to li huan’s favor, with the latter working on his own dick.</p><p>not taking his eyes off li huan’s hands doing their best work yet on his own body, yu yang’s dick can’t stop twitching himself. the way li huan is feeling himself makes yu yang want to touch himself, too, more than he’s been wanting to touch or do the work for li huan. he can see from the corners of his eyes that li huan has been watching yu yang’s every move, but yu yang just can’t strip his eyes away from li huan’s handiwork around his own dick.</p><p>ah, fuck it.</p><p>back on all fours, yu yang seductively moves over to li huan, taking his hand from his dick while trying his hardest not to touch or feel up to it just yet, and guides back him onto the circle.</p><p>sitting across from each other, yu yang’s unsteady breathing reveals how excited and anxious at the same time he is for the next moments. but he’s been wanting to try this for so long.</p><p>he moves a little closer to reach the closeness of li huan’s body and feel his breathing on his own skin. the coldness of it makes him shiver, but quickly he advances his hand forward to li huan’s dick. his breathing is following his heartbeat again, and both are finally slowing down when the tip of his fingers are connecting with li huan’s tip.</p><p>“i’m gonna start touching you,” yu yang announces, a sudden confidence boost rushing through him.</p><p>li huan simply nods and suppresses a whimper that is coming from yu yang’s much anticipated touch. swallowing loudly, he moves his butt a little closer to yu yang, and reaches his hand forward too. yu yang is working his hand up and down li huan’s length and doesn’t even see the mutual touch coming for him.</p><p>at the touch, he’s gasping for air and squeezing li huan a little too tight. li huan, not at all bothered by the sudden squeeze, is rubbing his thumb on yu yang’s tip, moving around the pre cum that escaped while li huan was rimming him. yu yang is breathing heavily again, trying to match his breathing to his movements, steady and in control.</p><p>but he’s failing.</p><p>he’s losing patience and li huan can tell. maybe not in his breathing, nor his motions… but maybe his facial expressions are telling li huan everything he needs.</p><p>li huan is moving forward, grazing his body along yu yang’s as he is wanting to meet his lips for a long time now. finally connecting the two, li huan gracefully removes his shirt, to which yu yang gladly takes advantage of, running one hand over his firm chest, putting his nails into his chest.</p><p>“li huan,” he whimpers as he scoots a little closer to the artist. “help me.” his eyes flicker towards their dicks.</p><p>li huan growls and takes both their dicks in his hand, with yu yang’s still grasped around his. the rough motion of their skins moving along with each other is making them both experience sensations they never felt before.</p><p>but…</p><p>“not enough,” yu yang cries out, and just those two words are enough for li huan to tell him he needs to hurry up, to make quick work of the situation.</p><p>with the platform softly spinning still, yu yang gently presses his hips up and about against li huan’s a little bit closer, indicating he needs li huan inside of him right now. nothing else that li huan does will be okay for yu yang.</p><p>he needs his dick inside of him right now. and quick.</p><p>li huan understands all of, let’s go and moves back up, sitting on his knees with his legs supporting yu yang’s body.</p><p>with his eyes on the beautiful pale man laying in front of him, he’s undoing his pants, moving them down more, but clearly struggling. yu yang moves his legs to the side and works his hands up li huan’s knees, helping him undo the rest of his clothes.</p><p>li huan thanks him and immediately places his hands on either side of yu yang’s face, bringing him back up to his height. he starts kissing yu yang in an ungodly way and yu yang is feeling everything that he’s been wanting to feel. his naked body is finally pressed against li huan’s — finally — naked body and he can feel their dicks rubbing against each other. moaning into li huan’s mouth, yu yang moves his hand down to rub both their dicks together even better.</p><p>li huan lets it happen and just focuses on kissing him — but yu yang will make sure li huan is not forgetting yu yang’s earlier pleas for more. without hesitating, he moves his other hand to his back and starts fingering himself.</p><p>it only takes him a few seconds before li huan is actually noticing what is going on in the back and sneaks his own hand around to continue what he started with his tongue. not waiting another second, he moves his finger into yu yang’s ass and starts opening him up. li huan is taking yu yang’s shocked expression in advantage and starts kissing him down his chin, to his neck and his collar bone, sucking on it, forming a line of hickeys.</p><p>and then he stops.</p><p>he has had enough. he gently pushes yu yang back down on the platform — that’s still turning gently — and, not stopping being the gentleman he is, moves yu yang’s legs apart, to make place for himself between them. running his hands from his knees down to his waist, pressing his lower body down on yu yang’s abdomen, he first engages them in another kiss, which yu yang gladly accepts.</p><p>moving his legs up, entangling them around li huan’s wide waist, yu yang tries to position his hole along li huan’s length. it’s making him gasp and the electricity is on fire throughout his body.</p><p>“are you feeling alright?” li huan whispers into his ear. yu yang has to suppress a shiver and leaves out a whimper in confirmation. “good.”</p><p>yu yang really want’s li huan’s cock shoved into him and quick. “hurry,” he breathes out, unable to suppress yet another faint shiver and quiver in his voice.</p><p>li huan hums deeply, with yu yang biting his bottom lip. he felt that hum rumble deep through his body.</p><p>“please, hurry,” he pleas again. he needs to have li huan inside him deeply. hard and fast. “since when have you become such a tease?”</p><p>li huan doesn’t answer. instead, he positions his cock against yu yang’s hole, rubbing it and teasing it a little more. yu yang whimpers and makes a side note to ask li huan about his sudden boldness later.</p><p>unannounced, li huan enters yu yang with one quick shove. yu yang gasps and arches his back, while pressing his nails into li huan’s back. he definitely wasn’t loosened up completely yet.</p><p>slowly but surely, li huan stars moving inside him and yu yang hisses with every movement li huan is making inside of him. it’s feeling ecstatic and he feels like li huan is devouring him from the inside out. every push and pull he’s enjoying, gripping his nails into li huan’s back. that’s going to leave a mark later, but at this point in time, yu yang couldn’t care less.</p><p>li huan is getting rougher and rougher, not at all like yu yang is used of him. it is feeling… more natural like this. yu yang is feeling up every inch of his big cock, resonating through his body, and can’t help but give him some sounds of enjoyment.</p><p>he is voicing every gasp and moan that he can, making sure to let li huan know how much he is enjoying this.</p><p>yu yang is sure that li huan can make him come with only his dick riding inside of him, but he feels like he… is needing a little more stimulus.</p><p>his hand lets go of li huan’s back and li huan’s loud hiss makes it known to yu yang just how much and how deep he was pushing his nails into him. when his hand reaches for his own cock to want to stroke it up and down, li huan catches it and pulls it over his head, pinning it down.</p><p>“no,” he growls, and starts thrusting even more, even deeper, and even harder. yu yang’s gasps become louder and he is unable to even finish them as li huan is pounding so fast into him that by the time he has let out a gasp, he gasps again.</p><p>moaning li huan’s name loudly, li huan growls deeply in return. he grabs yu yang’s leg with his other hand, the one that is still free, and yanks it up over his shoulder. yu yang’s body is flipped forty-five degrees, the position making him cry out and tears are forming in his eyes.</p><p>“ah—hah. li huan!”</p><p>after a few seconds pounding his way into yu yang, he decides that no, this isn’t enough either.</p><p>he lets go of yu yang’s arm and leg, which yu yang sees as the time he can finally take a breather. he isn’t finished yet but the breather is helping him. he whines at the pause li huan is taking and whines even louder when li huan releases himself completely from yu yang’s body.</p><p>“li huan, wh—”</p><p>before yu yang can finish his sentence, li huan has him flipped around, having him stand on all fours.</p><p>“li—”</p><p>“don’t talk,” he growls back, not wasting any more seconds before plunging himself back into yu yang. yu yang gasps, arching his back. they never did it doggy, because li huan always said he didn’t like it because he couldn’t see yu yang’s face.</p><p>and a beast is unleashed.</p><p>yu yang’s asshole feels like it was about to be ripped open. not being able to breathe, he cries for li huan’s name more than once, but he isn’t giving him any slack.</p><p>it's taking yu yang in this position not any more than ten seconds before he is being brought to a climax. with strength giving out in his arms, he cries out li huan’s name once more as he falls to his elbows and comes, with his back arching, bringing him to the ground.</p><p>li huan slows down for a couple seconds, giving yu yang time to ride out his orgasm, but five seconds after he is picking up his pace again, feeling every inch of yu yang’s insides again.</p><p>“ahh, li hua—ah, st—top, stop, please, ah.”</p><p>“you want me to stop?” li huan says, clearly not stopping or slowing down.</p><p>“yeah—no, no, i mean. please, go—go on. hard—oh—harder—ah.” yu yang is trying is hardest to sound like he is making sense, but at this point, nothing like that matters anymore.</p><p>“don’t talk,” li huan commands him, growling with every time he is slamming his length into yu yang. “if you talk i’ll pull out.”</p><p>yu yang gasps loudly, li huan didn’t sound like he was joking around. he nodded and li huan seemed content with his answer, as he went into a more unsteady rhythm.</p><p>the unsteady movements are making yu yang ride to yet another orgasm, one a little louder with a little more shocks roaming through his body, but this time li huan isn’t giving him his time to ride it out.</p><p>no, li huan is taking the matter into own hands and gripped tightly into yu yang’s overdriven body. his big cock pounding in and out of yu yang feels like it is coming to a climax of its own, even on the inside of yu yang’s body. it feels like it was growing inside of him — something that never happened before.</p><p>yu yang’s eyes widen. “li—”</p><p>but before he can finish his sentence, li huan bends over, sweeping yu yang’s arms away from under his body, pulling his arms back in a way that his back is flushed tight against li huan’s chest. one hand is being held tight against his chest, his other hand holding one of yu yang’s hands.</p><p>yu yang has to bite his lips not to blush at the sudden touch of their hands meeting like this.</p><p>pounding into yu yang in a position like this, li huan can feel his stamina rising. he wants to go further, more, deeper, harder.</p><p>yu yang is throwing his head back, into li huan’s shoulder, his gasps filling li huan’s ear drums. while yu yang is being brought to yet another climax, screaming, with his cum shooting into the air, li huan’s mind goes crazy at the sight of it.</p><p>harder and faster he rides himself into yu yang, finally getting to his own climax. he growls. “i’m coming,” he announces, and at that, he is shooting his own load into yu yang’s ass. yu yang moans at the feeling of his ass being filled up to the brim and nearly comes a fourth time.</p><p>for the first time today, li huan says yu yang’s name, moaning and his breathing shaken.</p><p>suddenly, li huan lets go of yu yang, to which the latter falls down to the ground, the sudden impact releasing a large amount of breath in a gasp that he was apparently holding.</p><p>“are you okay?” li huan quickly asks him, reaching for yu yang’s lower back to rub soft and small circles on it.</p><p>yu yang is still catching his breath, but he is absolutely enjoying those rubs.</p><p>“i’m more than fine,” he says, finally breathing normally again. “more than fine, that— that was amazing, li huan. where did you learn all of that?”</p><p>li huan was usually the type to take it easy during their sex rounds after yu yang had modeled for him, so this really came as a surprise.</p><p>“i…” he starts. yu yang rolls on his back to take a closer look at li huan. “i might have looked things up on the internet.”</p><p>his eyes widen. “you did that?! what for?!”</p><p>with red-tinted cheeks li huan confesses: “i don’t know, i felt like i wasn’t giving you enough satisfaction every time we did it in here… so i wanted to know what other positions i could try out.”</p><p>“oh, li huan! you always give me enough satisfaction,” he paused for a second, “with your large cock that isn’t hard at all,” he added, talking between his lips. he laughs loudly when he notices li huan is not staring back at him, but that he is finding the floor very interesting right now, with slightly pink cheeks. “li huan?”</p><p>after a short pause, he opens his mouth, “you really think so?”  </p><p>yu yang laughs again. he’s always so quick to think seriously of things that are such a small matter in yu yang’s eyes.</p><p>“i do. but don’t get me wrong!” he quickly says. “i’m never giving up the chance to spice things up for once in a while.” he took li huan’s hands in his own. “so, i really appreciate the fact that you did some research, okay? you doing more than you ever need to do will always be very much appreciated. more than appreciated: loved, even,” he confesses. while saying that, yu yang was looking li huan straight in his eyes and left small pinches in his hand, to make sure li huan really knows how serious yu yang is.</p><p>“okay,” li huan softly says in return, and surprises yu yang with a soft embrace. “okay,” he repeats, his voice still soft.</p><p>“also those positions you looked up were spicy as hell,” yu yang whispers into li huan’s ear. “let’s look up some more together next time and try out all the different ones we can find.”</p><p>he can feel li huan stiffen up at the words he just spoke, to which he has to suppress a snicker. it’s always fun teasing li huan.</p><p>“maybe even some toys we can use in the near future?”</p><p>all of a sudden, li huan pushes yu yang away from him, leaving his hands on yu yang’s biceps to rest. yu yang stares at him, his face asking li huan what’s wrong.</p><p>then, li huan nods.</p><p>what… was that?</p><p>“did… did you just agree with me?”</p><p>li huan nods again.</p><p>“do you… want to try that out? with… me?”</p><p>li huan nods again. “absolutely,” he finally says. “i wouldn’t know with who else.”</p><p>yu yangs heart skips a beat. “okay,” he says, voice small and still staring at li huan. “okay. we can do that.”</p><p>he doesn’t know what else he can say beside that.</p><p>“let’s, um, wash up and get our clothes back and figure out when we could get together for that?”</p><p>li huan nods. “sounds good.” he stands up, his hands leaning on his knees for a second before reaching out his arm to help yu yang stand up.</p><p>something feels different.</p><p>yu yang and li huan don’t let go of the other’s hand, not while realizing the platform was still on, not while turning it off, and also not while guiding each other to the sink where they start cleaning each other. yu yang can’t stop staring at the lines that are trailing li huan’s lean body, and he can feel li huan’s eyes on his own body doing the same. and something feels different.</p><p>he doesn’t know what this feeling is, but there’s something he’s feeling when tracing li huan’s body with a washing cloth. he can’t really point out what it could be, but he knows that it is starting to eat him up. and something feels different.</p><p>when getting dressed, li huan and yu yang both can’t deny the fact that they’re stealing glances, looking for the other. something they never did before.</p><p>they part ways, saying that they’ll text the other when they get home. something they never did before.</p><p>before going around that one corner that separates them from each other’s view, they look over their shoulders one more time.</p><p>yu yang clenches his jaw, turning around first.</p><p>they shouldn’t be more than fuck buddies, more than just a quick fuck after modeling and sketching should be enough, but yu yang can’t deny the fact that he might be thinking of li huan more than once during the day, or that he might be feeling something more than just a sexual connection.</p><p>they shouldn’t.</p><p>but yu yang is.</p><p>and he’s positive li huan is too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!! please leave some kudos/comments :))</p><p>follow me on mustaengs.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>